1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a notification device, an exercise analysis system, a notification method, a notification program, an exercise support method, and an exercise support device.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-2006-110046 (Document 1), there is described a running method learning device, which detects the acceleration in each of X, Y, and Z axis directions and the angular velocity around the Z axis when running, calculates the translational acceleration and the angular velocity in each of the axis directions of the runner from the measurement values thus detected, compares the calculated values with target values recorded on a storage device, and then informs the runner of the fact that the measurement values exceed the target values at every step via a warning information device if the measurement values exceed the target values. Further, the running method learning device is provided with a support device for supporting the runner to determine the target values in advance, and performs the target value excess determination exclusively with respect to the warning type selected by the runner. Specifically, the runner can select two types of warning in total by assigning one type of warning to a left ear of a stereo earphone, and assigning the other type of warning to a right ear of the stereo earphone. In this running method learning device, the warning is issued when the target value has been exceeded at every step with respect to the types of warning on which the target value excess determination has been performed. Therefore, it is possible for the runner to make specific and detailed corrections with respect only to the items to be improved.
Further, in JP-A-2002-336376 (Document 2), there is described a health enhancement system, which calculates an exercise pitch of the user using an output of a sensor, and then generates a rhythm, which can be identified by the user, based on the exercise pitch (e.g., the walking pace (walking speed), the pace of swinging arms) thus calculated. According to this system, it is possible to easily and naturally guide the user to a preferable exercise pitch.
Further, a portable electronic apparatus, which is used while attached to the body or the arm of the user conducting an exercise such as running or marathon, is in widespread use. As such a portable electronic apparatus, there has been developed a device, which incorporates a variety of types of sensors such as an acceleration sensor and a gyro sensor, and is provided with a function of calculating a variety of exercise data such as a position, a running speed, a heart rate, the number of steps, and a running pace using the detection values of the built-in sensors (see, e.g., JP-A-2013-140158 (Document 3)).
However, in the running method learning device described in Document 1, since it is necessary for the runner to previously determine what the runner pays attention to while running, then select two types of warning to perform the warning assignment, it is not achievable to know the qualities of the matters the runner does not pay attention to. Further, since the warning inevitably issued in the case in which the target values have been exceeded with respect to either of the two types of warning thus selected, the runner cannot understand which one is worse (which one must be improved in priority). Therefore, in the running method learning device described in Document 1, in some cases, it is not achievable to know which one of the number of indexes related to the athletic abilities is relatively worse or better with respect to the target value, and thus, the runner fails to efficiently be improved in athletic abilities.
Further, in the system described in Document 2, although there is provided a function of giving guidance about the walking pace (the walking speed) and the pace of swinging the arms of the user, it is not achievable to provide a function of giving guidance about the timing of landing and taking off of the feet at every step. Although the timings of landing and taking off of the feet at every step, namely the time (grounding time) during which one of the feet is grounded, and the time (flying time) during which the both feet are separated from the ground are very important indexes for realizing efficient running, a device which informs the user of the timings of the grounding time and the flying time to be the target during the exercise of the user has not currently been proposed.
Further, it has been known that in a variety of exercises including running, if lactate accumulation occurs in a muscle due to the continuous exercise, the muscle weakens due to the lactic acid, which leads to deterioration of the exercise performance. Therefore, if the lactate accumulation can be figured out during the exercise, it is convenient. Whether or not the lactate accumulation has occurred can be known by measuring the level of lactate (lactate concentration) in the blood. As the measurement method of the level of lactate in the blood, a method of obtaining the blood or the breath and the performing the measurement is used in general. However, these methods of the related art require to obtain the blood and the breath, and are therefore difficult to perform during the exercise.